


Love Is A Lie

by cosimageekhaus



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimageekhaus/pseuds/cosimageekhaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie confronts Peggy after having kissed her and having admitted her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was a prompt from an anon on tumblr, which included the lyrics from Our Velocity by Maximo Park (Cartinelli prompt; "Love is a lie which means I've been lied to, love is a lie which means I've been lying too"). I decided to do something different and based the entire fic around the lyrics of the song, which are weaved into the text too. Hope you enjoy!

_~I buy books I never read  
And then I’ll tell you some more about me~_

“Peggy, is that you? What'cha doing here by yourself?”

Angie had just arrived from her latest audition, still wearing a tight red dress, hair up and all, and this time maybe, just maybe, there was a chance she would get the part. Her excited smile faltered just a little once she spotted Peggy standing in the library, back turned towards the door, unmoving. It had been the first time Angie had seen her in days, and when they parted the last time it was not in the best way. You see, Angie had told Peggy that she loved her back then, and they shared a kiss, broken off to soon, with Peggy going away with only a brief: ‘I am sorry, I can’t do this.’

_~There is a poison in the air  
A mix of chemicals and fear~_

“Peggy? Everything okay?”

She stepped just a bit closer when Peggy turned around. It had been apparent that she was crying and Angie felt her own heart hurt. What could she say, after all, after everything that has happened, and after they were basically on their way of breaking a record in the whole not talking to your roommate ordeal? Not to mention that Angie felt absolutely terrible for admitting her feelings for Peggy and not getting anything in return. It broke her heart yet she had no control over it.

_~You’re asking for commitment  
When I’m somewhere inbetween~_

“Yes, I’m fine Angie I just…” The brown-haired English beauty sniffled again and chuckled. It was unfair, Angie thought, how beautiful someone could be even when crying. She, on the other hand, was a horrible crier, and did not leave her room for an entire day if ennui decided to creep up on her.

“… I’ve just had a bad day, that’s all.” The empty vial caught Angie’s attention and she wondered what it might have been but decided that now was not the right time to ask questions. She would probably not get a straight out answer, anyway. They stared at each other for a full minute, and Angie could have sworn she felt herself getting older.

_~Never never try to gauge temperature_  
_When you tend to travel at such speed_  
_It’s our velocity~_

“You know you can talk about it with me, right, English? Whatever it is. Just because you don’t feel the same way as I do that doesn’t mean we can’t be fr-“

“I know, Angie. And thank you. But I just don’t think now is the right time…”

And there she was, doing the same thing again. First with the apartment, then with letting her in, and now with everything else. Why couldn’t she just quit her? Her Ma raised her to be quite independent after all, not needing a fella (or a gal) in her life to make her happy. And there she was, like a lonely little puppy, not being able to turn around and leave.

_~Throughout the conflict, I was serene  
I can’t outrun the sadness I’ve seen~_

“Was there something you needed to tell me?” Peggy then asked, snapping her out of her thoughts, realizing that her fists were clenching so hard that her perfectly polished nails were digging into her palms.

“It’s nothing Peg, I just wanted to tell you that I might be getting’ this audition finally, I thought you might want to hear about it, but I see you’re busy but I’ll just leave you alone.”

_~I’ve got no-one to call in the middle of the night anymore  
I’m just alone with these thoughts~_

/Just turn around, Martinelli, just turn around and go to your room and call your ma and tell her that you’ve got a real shot at it this time./

“See you later, English.”

The little nod of Peggy’s head was the last straw, and Angie turned on her heel, determined not to let the other know how much it hurt. Angie did try to understand, though, with all the losses that her friend had gone through, and she has been there for her, and she would be there for her through and through, but getting so little in return finally caught up with her. All the secrets, and the lies, and now this complete shut off was the force strong enough to push her one step after another, through the door and into the hallway.

_~I watched a film to change my feelings  
Strong enough to bear a burden~_

And then, she heard it.

“Angie, wait.”

It was not enough for her to stop walking, if anything else, her step quickened. Thankfully, Mr. Stark’s mansion was big enough for long strides, and Angie wanted to walk as far away as possible. It was not until she felt Peggy’s hand on hers that she stopped, realizing that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

“Angie, I’ve been awful to you. You must understand, you need to understand.”

_~If everyone became this sensitive  
I wouldn’t have to be so sensitive~_

“Understand what, Peg?” Angie said, turning around, her entire face flushed, all of the emotions resurfacing all at once. Had she tried to stop them, it would probably just end with tears. “Understand that you have not talked to me for the past week at all? Understand that I have needed you before this audition, needed you to be here for me. I know you always have, but after I did… after I told you how I feel you just kicked me out o’ your life like I was nothin’ and I’m sorry but I can’t understand it.”

“Do you know what was in that vial, Angie?” Peggy replied with another question. It was awful to hear the calm voice, more than everything, mostly because it sounded like the Englishwoman was on the verge of tears.

“How could I know? You never tell me anything anymore.” Angie’s voice was small now, defeated, against her own will.

_~Love is a lie, which means I’ve been lied to~_

“It was Steve’s blood. It was the last part of him I had. Mr. Jarvis handed it over to me the day that you’ve told me…”

Angie looked up, eyes wide. One of the only secrets Peggy had ever shared with her was that she and Steve were an item back in the war, but that their romance was cut short because of his death. It had been the most romantic yet most tragic story she had ever heard.

“What?”

“And I let go of him, spilled the contents into the river, just that night, before you k-… before you and I kissed. I lose those closest to me, Angie, those I love the most and I, I could not bear if something…”

“… Yeah?”

“If something happened to you.”

There was a moment of silence, a bit different than the one back in the library. All of those thoughts, those devastating, gut-wrenching, angry thoughts Angie had were now gone. All she wanted was to wrap her arms around the only woman who had ever stood up to her, the only woman whom she ever loved.

“But…”

_~Love is a lie, which means I’ve been lying too~_

Angie opened her mouth to speak again, to tell her that she would never leave her, because she was not Captain America. She had been just a girl from the automat, not somewhere out there saving the world, and she was not going anywhere.

It was only when Peggy closed the distance between them to press the red lips against her own, did she realize that it did not matter. The English woman loved her back just the same.


End file.
